


Twdg Male Characters x Readers

by LoveFandoms828



Category: The Walking Dead (Telltale Video Game)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Death, Enemies, F/M, Feelings, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, Love, M/M, Murder, No Sex, No Smut, Older Character/Younger Reader sometimes, One Shot Collection, Other, Reader-Insert, Relationship(s), Romance, character x reader
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-26
Updated: 2018-08-18
Packaged: 2019-03-24 09:35:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 15
Words: 8,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13808460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoveFandoms828/pseuds/LoveFandoms828
Summary: Some characters x reader one-shots ♡[No requests]Also, I decided to write each one-shot gender neutral so that you can be a girl or a guy in this :)





	1. Arvo x Reader

You found Arvo walking down a road. He was tired and when he met you, he didn't trust you easily. You helped him anyway. 

Two weeks later, you two got closer to each other.

You started to like him. You liked his russian accent. You liked his eyes. You liked everything about him. You liked Arvo.

Arvo and you were staying at an abandoned house. 

You were sitting on a bed.

He walked into the room and sat by you. 

It was quiet for a few seconds.

He got closer to you and touched your   
(h/c) hair. 

He looked you in your (e/c) eyes. 

“Arvo…” you said 

“(y/n)...” he said 

He kissed you on the lips. You kissed him back. 

He stops kissing you and looks you in the eyes again.

You were blushing. 

“Arvo, I like you…” you confessed 

He just smiled at you.


	2. Javier x Reader

You knew liking him would make Kate angry. But, you couldn't help it. You liked Javier. 

You met Javier and his family a few weeks ago. You have been staying with them ever since. 

You started to like Javi. You liked his eyes. You liked his sense of humor. You liked a lot of things about him. 

You and Javier just met Clementine after escaping the new frontier.

You guys were staying at an abandoned place for a night. Clementine decided to stay with you guys.

You had become good friends with her. 

When Javier saw this, he smiles at you and Clem.

You smiled back at him.

You go upstairs into your room and sit on your bed. 

You grab your backpack and get a hairbrush out of it. 

You started brushing your (h/c) hair. 

Javier walks into your room and you smiled more. 

You put the brush down and walked over to him. 

“(y/n)?” he said 

You got closer to him and he looked into your (e/c) eyes. 

You kissed him on the lips and then, whispered in his ear. 

“I like you, Javi…” you whispered


	3. Kenny x Reader

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No Sarita in this one-shot, you take her place :)

You found Kenny, weeks earlier. He was alone until he met you. You two quickly got close and now you are in a relationship with him. You were younger than Kenny but, you didn't care. You loved Kenny. 

 

You and Kenny were staying with Matthew and Walter. But, Matthew hadn't come back yet. 

 

You were worried about him, he was a good friend who you didn't want to lose. 

 

Kenny hugs you “It's okay, (y/n). I'm sure he's fine.” he said 

 

You nod your head and smile a little bit.

 

Kenny always knew the right things to say. 

 

\---------------------------------------------------

 

_ -A few minutes later -  _

 

You saw people outside so, you went out with Kenny and Walter behind you.

 

Kenny was aiming his gun at them. 

 

But, a little girl came to the front of her group. She had wide eyes.

 

Kenny put his gun down and his eyes were just as wide. 

 

“Kenny!?” the little girl said 

 

“Clementine?” Kenny said 

 

The girl named Clementine hugged Kenny.

 

Kenny hugs her back and then, went to her level. He put his hand on her shoulder and he smiled.

 

You were smiling, you were glad to see that Kenny was happy.

 

“We can talk inside.” Kenny said 

 

“Great, I just started dinner.” Walter said 

 

“You sure, it's alright?” 

 

“It’s gonna storm soon, please come in.” 

 

Everyone went inside the ski lodge.

 

\--------------------------------------------------------

 

“Kenny and (y/n) have been staying here for a few weeks.” Walter was saying to Clementine.

 

Everyone else got inside. 

 

“Make yourselves at home...You can leave your things right there…” Walter said 

 

“The hell we will!” 

 

“Yeah, I think I'II be holding on to my rifle.” 

 

“Please, you're our guests here.” 

 

After Clementine said they were cool, everyone put their weapons down, near the bench. 

 

Clementine put her backpack down and then, she smiled at Kenny.

 

Kenny and Clementine were talking, on the couch.

 

You had walked over to them.

 

“Hey hon...Clementine, this is my girlfriend, (y/n). Ain't she beautiful?” Kenny said with a smile.

 

You just playfully roll your eyes.

 

“It's nice to meet you, Clementine.” you said 

 

\---------------------------------------------------

 

_ -An hour later, after dinner -  _

 

You were sitting on the couch, you heard Kenny fighting with two guys from the other group. You remembered their names were Nick and Luke.

 

Kenny walked over to you, he sat by you. 

 

You sat on his lap and looked up at him. 

 

He ran his hand through your (h/c) hair. 

 

You grabbed his hat and put it on your head.

 

The hat went over your (e/c) eyes, it was a bit bigger than your head. 

 

You moved the hat so, you could see Kenny. 

 

He smiles “You're beautiful.” he said 

 

“You're not so bad looking yourself.” you said to him 

 

He sighed “I have to help Clementine and Walter outside.” 

 

“I know, just stay a little longer?” you asked 

 

“Ok, fine. But, just for a minute.” Kenny said 

 

You nod your head and smiled.

 

“I love you, (y/n).” he said 

 

“I love you too, Kenny.” you said, still smiling.

 

He kisses you on the lips and then, he kissed you on the neck. 

 

You laughed a little bit.

 

“Kenny…” 

  
  



	4. Eddie x Reader

You met Eddie, you were walking down the road. He was in a car. You were careful because he was a strange guy in a car. But, you decided to go with him anyway and you're glad that you did. 

 

_ “Name's Eddie.” he said  _

 

_ “I'm (y/n).” you said  _

 

_ He smiled at you. _

 

You liked how he was funny. You liked his brown eyes and his gray striped beanie. You liked Eddie.

 

He was driving as you were sitting next to him. You were drinking a soda that you had found. You were listening to him talk. 

 

You finished your soda and he stopped the car.

 

“Eddie?” you said 

 

He grabbed your face, gently and kissed your lips. 

 

You blushed and kisses him back. 

 

You put your hand on his neck. He stops for a second and looks into your (e/c) eyes. 

 

He touches your (h/c) hair and moves it out of your face. 

 

“I like you, (y/n).” he said 

 

“I like you too, Eddie.” you said 

 

He kisses you again as you smiled into the kiss. 

  
  



	5. Nick x Reader

You met the cabin group before Clementine was there. You were good friends with Nick and cared a lot for him. But, you also had a crush on him. You liked Nick.

 

You liked a lot of things about him. You liked his eyes. Those icy, blue eyes. You liked his smile and laugh. You liked that hat he would always wear. You liked how he cares. He has a temper but, he means well. 

 

You liked everything about Nick.

 

You smiled at this thought until you were snapped out of your thoughts by Nick grabbing your arm. 

 

You two were running away from lurkers.

 

You and Nick got separated from Pete and Clementine. 

 

You and Nick find an old cellar and go inside. 

 

You and Nick closed the doors but, lurkers were banging against the doors. 

 

You two try to hold the doors closed as the lurkers try to get in. 

 

“Nick, find something!” you said 

 

Nick nods his head, you hold the doors as he walks to the back.

 

He comes back and pushes a box against the doors.

 

When you see the lurkers can't get in, you signed in relief.

 

You smiled at Nick. 

 

Nick sits in a chair. 

 

“Do you think they're okay?” he asked 

 

Your smile fades as you remember that Pete is bit. 

 

You decide to tell Nick, he deserves to know. 

 

“I think so...but…” 

 

“But…?” He repeated 

 

“Pete is bitten…” you said 

 

“What…?” 

 

“He got bitten back at the river but, Clem is with him so he should be okay.” you said to him 

 

Nick looks down with a sad look on his face. 

 

“Nick…?” you said with a worried voice.

 

Nick wouldn't look at you. 

 

You understand, he is sad and needs time to himself. Nick looks like he is lost in thought. 

 

“What do we do now?” you asked him 

 

“I don't care.” 

 

“I'm gonna look around.” you said 

 

“Knock yourself out.” 

 

You started looking around, you first looked at the still. 

 

“It's a still.” 

 

You turned around to look at him “I know what it is.” 

 

“The fuck you do.” 

 

“What is it?” 

 

“It's for makin’ booze. But that rig ain't fit to piss in.” 

 

You looked at the window and see a lurker near it. 

 

“Do you think they'll break through that window?” you asked 

 

Nick didn't say anything. 

 

You looked at a box.

 

“The food is rotten.” you said to yourself 

 

And then, you moved the plywood out of the way and saw jars with something in them. 

 

“What is that stuff? Let me see.” 

 

You picked up one of the jars and walked over to Nick. You gave him the jar. 

 

Nick opens the jar, he smells it. Then, he drinks it and slams his fist on the table next to him. 

 

“Whiskey.” 

 

Nick took another drink of the alcohol. 

 

“Now what?” 

 

“Oh, fuck if I know. We wait, I guess.” 

 

You nod your head and sit down on the ground, you lean your back against the box. 

 

You look at Nick and then, close your eyes to rest. 

 

\--------------------------------------------------------

 

_ -A few hours later -  _

 

You heard glass shattering and opened your eyes. 

 

It was dark outside, you and Nick had been here for a few hours. 

 

You don't hear the lurkers banging against the doors anymore. 

 

You see Nick throwing the jars against the wall. You walked towards him and saw that he was drunk. 

 

He was sitting on the ground, his back leaning against the wall. Empty jars were near him too. 

 

Nick throws another jar against the wall.  

 

You get a worried look on your face. 

 

“Nick, stop! You're scaring me…” you said to him 

 

He picks up another jar and was about to throw it against the wall but then, he puts it down. 

 

Nick has a sad look in his eyes. 

 

“I had to kill my mom...sounds weird when I say it out loud…” 

 

You get a sad look on your face and then, sit on the ground. 

 

“Luke always used to push me. I never wanted to go into business with him. I remember when he sold me on it. His big plan, some fuckin’ plan. A case of beer in he just said 'Nick, we're burnin’ daylight’. And that was that. After six months, we were flat broke. I didn't care, we were havin’ fun.” 

 

You just look at him as he talks. 

 

“I wish I was like him. I wish I could just keep movin’ all the time. But I’m just not... built like that.” 

 

“Everyone I grew up with... it all happened to them. Now, it's gonna happen to us. We're all so fucked. This world is fucked. I mean, what's the point? We'll just march to some new place and somebody else will die. It's never gonna stop. And eventually, it'll be our turn.” 

 

You were saddened hearing this. 

 

You got closer to Nick and looked him in the eyes.

 

“You shouldn't give up hope because you still have the group, Luke, and...me.” you said 

 

Nick looked at you “What did you just say?” 

 

“Don't give up hope…” you wrapped your arms around Nick and hugged him. 

 

“... Because you still have everyone and Luke, they're family. So don't give up, I promise we will make it.” 

 

“You're right…” he said to you 

 

You were still looking him in the eyes as you smiled at him. 

 

You liked his blue eyes. You blushed a little bit. 

 

You noticed Nick's face was red too. 

 

He touched your (h/c) hair and looks into your (e/c) eyes. 

 

He still looking into your eyes as you kissed him on the lips.

 

He tenses up but then, he relaxes. He kisses you back. 

 

He kissed your neck and whispered in your ear. 

 

“(y/n)...” he said 

 

You were smiling as you touched his raven, black hair. 

 

You grab his hat and put it on your head. 

 

He just smiles and kisses you again. 

 

He deepened the kiss as you both smiled more.

 

 


	6. Troy x Reader

Carver found you and brought you back to Howe's. You became good friends with Bonnie. You also met Troy. 

 

He was a jerk but, he was sweet sometimes too.

 

_ “Well hello there, what's your name?” he said  _

 

_ You smiled “I'm (y/n). You're Troy, right?”  _

 

_ He nods his head. _

 

You were talking to Troy again.

 

Troy got closer “Has anyone ever told you that you are cute?” 

 

He grabs your long (h/c) hair, gently. 

 

“Actually no…” 

 

He looks into your (e/c) eyes. 

 

“Then I am guessing that you haven't been told you have beautiful eyes either.” 

 

“Nope, thanks but, I am guessing you have told this to all the girls…” you said 

 

“Only the pretty ones...” Troy laughs a little bit. 

 

You smiled more as Troy let's go of your hair. 

 

He sighed “I gotta go before Carver wonders where I am.” 

 

He kisses you on the cheek. 

 

He turns around to leave. 

 

“Troy.” you said 

 

Troy turned back around. 

 

You got closer and kissed him on the lips.

 

He smiles into the kiss. 

 

\--------------------------------------------------------

 

_ -The Next Day -  _

 

It was dark outside.

 

You decided to leave with Bonnie and the others. 

 

You didn't tell Troy this. 

 

You were saddened as you covered yourself with walker blood.

 

Troy walked out with a gun in his hands. 

 

“What in the actual fuck is going on here!? What is this sick shit? Someone say something before I start…”

 

Luke tried to pick up his gun but, Troy saw this. 

 

“HEY! Don't you even fucking think about it motherfucker. I will end you! You hear me!?” 

 

Troy points his gun at Luke.

 

Jane stands up, there is a gun behind her back that Troy can't see.

 

No! She's gonna kill Troy! 

 

Before Jane could say anything, you said something first. 

 

“T-troy…” you said 

 

“(y/n)? What are you…” Troy said 

 

“I'm leaving.” 

 

“What?” he said 

 

You got closer to him.

 

“We can leave, Troy...you can come with us.” you said to him

 

Troy started to put his gun down.

 

“Well...where would we go?”

 

“Away from here...together…”

 

He nods his head.

 

You covered him in walker blood.

 

You smiled and grabbed his hand. 

 

You two walked into the herd, together.

  
  



	7. Vince x Reader

You were caught for stealing and were in a prison bus with a few guys. 

 

You were ignoring the guys around you. 

 

One of the guys caught your eye and you were sitting next to him. 

 

He was asian and had brown eyes. 

 

You had (h/c) hair and (e/c) eyes.

 

He saw you looking at him.

 

You wanted to look away but, decided against it. 

 

He smiled and looked into your eyes. 

 

“Name's Vince. You?” he said 

 

“I'm (y/n).” you said 

 

He nods his head. 

 

“Why are you here?” he asked 

 

“For stealing. You?” you asked him

 

Vince looked down for a second.

 

“I was helping my brother. I killed a guy.” Vince said 

 

Your eyes widened in surprise and then, you nod your head. 

 

It was silent for a few seconds.

 

Then, you heard yelling coming from the front of the bus. 

 

_ -A few minutes later -  _

 

Vince aimed a shotgun at Danny and Justin. 

 

Danny grabbed the chain as Vince aimed the gun at Justin's foot. He shot the gun two times. 

 

Justin's foot was nearly gone.

Blood poured out of his foot as you looked away.

 

Danny pulled the chain out.

 

Vince still had the shotgun.

 

You, Vince, and Danny left before those things could get you.

 

\-----------------------------------------------------

 

_ -Weeks later -  _

 

You were still with Vince. Danny left you two and ran off somewhere. 

 

You two found a small store and got new clothes.

 

In those weeks, you have gotten closer to Vince and started to like him. 

 

You two were walking down a road.

 

You thought 'why not?’ and kissed Vince's cheek.

 

You walked ahead and looked back at him.

 

Vince was smirking. 

  
  



	8. Luke x Reader

You met the cabin group before Clementine was there. You liked Luke. 

You liked his brown eyes. And you liked how kind he is. 

You and the cabin group were staying at the ski lodge. 

You saw Luke and Nick talking. You couldn't help but, get jealous whenever they were together. You knew Luke and Nick were just friends but still. Sometimes you would make jokes about them being together.

You laughed a little bit to yourself.

You were playing with your (h/c) hair. 

And then, you saw Luke walking towards you. 

You noticed how handsome Luke is and smiled.

He smiles back at you.

“Hi, (y/n).” he said 

“Hey Luke.” you said 

He looked into your (e/c) eyes. 

You two talked for a while until Matthew said it was time for dinner.

You kissed Luke on the cheek.

You started walking away but, Luke grabbed your arm, gently. 

He turned you around and kissed your lips.


	9. Kenny x Reader #2

Carver was talking as a beaten Luke was in the middle. Carlos was taking a look at him. 

 

“Let Luke be a lesson here, that this will happen if you decide to escape again. Now you need to show me that I can forgive you…” 

 

Kenny gave the walkie talkie to Carver.

 

You had a worried look on your face. 

 

Kenny gave Carver a death glare.

 

“Fucker…” Kenny said to Carver 

 

Carver hit Kenny in the face with the walkie talkie.

 

Your eyes widened as you started running towards Kenny.

 

But, Carlos held you back. 

 

“No! Kenny!” you said 

 

Carver hit Kenny over and over. 

 

His face and Carver's hand are getting bloody.

 

Tears started coming out of your (e/c) eyes. 

 

“Stop! Leave him alone!” you said 

 

Clementine ran towards them but, she was hit by Troy. 

 

“Clem!” you said 

 

She fell to the ground and then, looked at Kenny. 

 

Carlos was still holding you back.

 

Bonnie came in and walked towards Carver.

 

“Bill, that's enough. Bill! Please! Bill, that's a breach.” 

 

Carver hits Kenny one more time and then, he drops him.

 

“Alright, everyone come with me. Bonnie, you stick around. Make sure these folks don't get into anymore trouble.” 

 

“Yeah...okay.” Bonnie said 

 

Bonnie walks over to Clementine and put a hand on her shoulder.

 

“Do your best with him, Carlos. You need to get him able to move, cause’ we’re leavin’ tonight.” she said 

 

You were by Kenny and holding him, you were crying.

 

\------------------------------------------------------

 

_ -Two hours later -  _

 

Carlos was checking on Kenny.

 

You were still crying.

 

The others were talking about escaping but, you weren't really listening.

 

Your heart hurt so much after what happened to Kenny.

 

Carlos walks over to the others. You look up at Carlos. 

 

Your (h/c) was in your face and tears were down your face too. 

 

Clementine looks over at Kenny.

 

“His orbital is crushed...I don't think there's is much hope for the eye...I got him as stable as I could, cleaned it, got some of the swelling down, bandaged it as best I could...but until he wakes up...we won't know if there's any damage to the brain.” Carlos said 

 

You cried more and put your head in your hands.

 

“Fuck...maybe we have to leave some people behind.” 

 

“No!” you said 

 

“There is no other way.” 

 

“This is bullshit.”

 

“Well, I don't like it either but, guess what? It's where we're at.” 

 

“Kenny and I are only here because of you people...and now you intend to leave us behind.” you said, voice full of anger. 

 

“So, we should risk all of our lives?” 

 

“What are you saying?”

 

“Nothing...I’m...I’m just thinking out loud here.” 

 

“We are NOT leaving him.” 

 

“No! We are not leaving Kenny! That's not fair. We stay together.” Clem said 

 

“Life ain't fair…”

 

“We don't want to leave Kenny.”

 

“Good, cause...you won't have to.”

 

You got up and hugged Kenny “I'm alright, hon.” he said 

 

“We leave tonight...plan don't change.”

 

“Not bad, old man.” Nick said 

 

“Thanks, asshole.” Kenny said 

 

“You are one tough bastard.” Mike said 

 

“Do tough bastards get their ass kicked in front of everybody?”

 

Clementine walks towards Kenny, with a sad look on her face.

 

You stopping hugging Kenny for a second. 

 

“You alright? That wasn't your fault, okay? So, don't go blamin’ yourself.”

 

Clementine hugged him “it's alright.” Kenny said 

 

“Alright...well then, what now?”

 

“We get the hell out of here.” 

 

You hugged him again. 

 

“It's okay, (y/n).” he said 

 

You kissed him on the lips as more tears fall. 

 

You were just happy that he was okay. 

 


	10. Kenny x Reader #3

Kenny was helping Rebecca as you smiled.

 

He is a good guy and you were glad that you are in love with him.

 

You were lost in thought until you saw Mike, Bonnie, and Clementine were back.

 

Mike was carrying water.

 

They all heard Rebecca cry out in pain, You, Clementine, and Bonnie ran to her.

 

Mike put the waters down and ran to Rebecca.

 

Sarah walked over and was standing by you.

 

“Shit, oh god…” Rebecca said

 

“Breathe like I told you.” Kenny said to Rebecca.

 

Rebecca is trying to breathe.

 

Walkers are coming towards them.

 

“...w-walkers…” Sarah said

 

“Walkers!” you said

 

“How’d they get that close without anyone seeing em’? Where the hell is Luke?”

 

“That's what I want to know.” you said

 

“Kenny! We’ve gotta do something!” Clementine said

 

“You just keep that baby safe.” Kenny said as he walked towards the walkers.

 

You get a worried look on your face.

 

“Kenny?”

 

“We can't stay here!”

 

“Clementine, where’s the place you and Jane found?”

 

“I’ll show you!” Clem said

 

“Good, someone help me up.”

 

Bonnie and you helped Rebecca up.

 

“Mike, get the water!”

 

“On it!”

 

Mike grabbed both of the waters.

 

You, Clementine, Sarah, Rebecca, Bonnie, and Mike were walking to the deck.

 

Kenny was killing the same lurker, hitting it over and over.

 

“Clem, I... I don't think he’s okay…”

 

“He’s doing it to protect us.”

 

“Sure, but…” Bonnie said as she helped Rebecca again.

 

A walker comes near Clem but, Kenny killed it before it got to her.

 

She smiled and started running to the others. 

 

You smiled too and you see the deck that Clem told the others about.

 

You turned around “Sarah, stay with Rebecca and Bonnie!”

 

Sarah nods her head.

 

You started running towards the deck with Clementine behind you.

 

You run up the stairs and when you got there you couldn't believe what you were seeing.

 

“...that's about as human as I’ve felt in a long time. I almost forgot what…”

 

Luke and Jane were sitting there.

 

Clementine's eyes were wide.

 

“What the fuck, Luke!” you said

 

“(y/n)!? Clementine…”

 

“It's um...it's not what it looks like…”

 

“What's going on?”

 

“Yeah Luke, what's going on?” you asked

 

“Well uh...I mean…”

 

Rebecca, Bonnie, and Kenny walk in.

 

“In here, let's get you comfortable.”

 

“What the fuck are you two doing up here?” Kenny said

 

Luke and Jane stand up.

 

“Kenny! What's going on?”

 

“We’ve got God-knows-how-many walkers out there which YOU were supposed to be keeping an eye out for.” he said

 

“Hey, hold on a second...”

 

Mike closed the other door on the other side.

 

“Just tell me what's goin’ on!”

 

“What's goin' on is you're a reckless fuckin’ moron.” Kenny said to Luke

 

“I'm reckless!? You know, you got a lotta nerve, Kenny!”

 

You glared at Luke.

 

“Luke, shut up!” you said

 

“Walkers are right behind us! We have to keep them from getting up here.” Clem said

 

“There's still the stairs.”

 

Rebecca cries out in pain.

 

“Fuck, I'm sorry.”

 

You just walk out and then, you see all of the walkers.

 

Your eyes widened a little bit.

 

_ -A few minutes later - _

 

The whole deck was dropped and everyone was looking at the baby with smiles. 

 

\----------------------------------------------------------------- 

 

You saw Clementine holding the baby and you smile.

 

Kenny and the others were talking.

 

We decided to leave tomorrow because we're almost out of food.

 

Kenny's right, leaving tomorrow would be a good idea.

 

Mostly everyone was asleep.

 

You lay on the ground and closed your eyes as you fell asleep too.

 

\-----------------------------------------------------

 

_ -The Next Day - _

 

They left in the morning, it was really cold  and most of them didn't have jackets.

 

Rebecca still isn't doing so good and she looks like she's getting worse.

 

It's getting even colder.

 

Kenny was walking in the front. You and Clem were walking beside each other behind Kenny. Luke, Bonnie, Rebecca, and Mike were behind you guys.

 

Rebecca fell down and Bonnie helped her up.

 

“You alright?”

 

“She’s exhausted, we all are.” Luke said as he looked back at Kenny.

 

Kenny just looked at Luke with an angry look.

 

“I can keep going.”

 

Rebecca and Bonnie walked pass Luke, Bonnie had a worried look on her face.

 

They all started to walk again.

 

“We shoulda stayed put until she was in better shape.” Luke said

 

“She wasn't gonna get no better back there. We gotta find food, get her someplace warm.” Kenny said

 

“This look like someplace warm to you?”

 

Clementine looked at Rebecca for a second.

 

“We could still turn back.”

 

“That's not an option.”

 

Clementine looked back at Kenny.

 

“Everybody hang in there. We gotta keep movin’ if we're gonna make it to that town before nightfall.”

 

“You don't even listen to anyone else. You just go on barkin’ orders. You gotta lighten up, ok? You're pushing em’ too hard.”

 

“I'm just doin’ what has to be done. Like always, keepin’ people alive.” Kenny said

 

“Kenny’s right, we have to keep going.” you and Clem both said

 

“Ok, I guess. Of course I'd expect you to say that, seein’ as how you agreed with him last night.”

 

You gave Luke an angry look.

 

Clementine got a sad look. And Rebecca fell again, almost dropping the baby too.

 

The baby starts crying. You, Clem, and Bonnie all get a worried look.

 

“Over here, there's a place to sit.” Mike said as he pointed to a tire.

 

Clementine turned around, Bonnie helped Rebecca up again.

 

“Rebecca, let me take the baby.”

 

Bonnie helped Rebecca down on the tire.

 

“It's okay, I've got him.”

 

Kenny and Luke started fighting again as you rolled your eyes.

 

_ I fucking hate when people fight over stupid reasons. _  you thought

 

Then, you heard a voice.

 

“Hello!?”

 

Everyone turns around.

 

He was hard to see because he was so far away, he starts walking towards us.

 

“What is this?”

 

Clementine has a weird look on her face.

 

The guy talks in a different language.

 

“Arvo?” Clem said

 

“Who is he?” you asked

 

“Jane and I met him on the observation deck. Before everyone else came.”

 

The guy gets closer, you see that he is younger than you and he is wearing glasses.

 

“You know this sonuvabitch? What's he want?” Kenny asked Clementine

 

“He doesn't look like much.” Bonnie said

 

“That ain't the point.” he said

 

“Hello! Please?”

 

“I don't like this.”

 

“We should help him, we kind of owe him one.”

 

“Huh, all right.” Luke said

 

They walk closer to him, he walks to them and then, he stops.

 

Kenny takes out a gun and hides it behind his back.

 

Arvo started talking to you guys but, all of a sudden, a few people came out of the woods.

 

They aimed guns at you and the others.

 

A girl walks up next to Arvo.

 

They are all speaking russian to each other.

 

_ Damnit! I can't understand what they are saying. _  You thought to yourself.

 

“We don't want any trouble.”

 

They all started talking to each other.

 

You and Clem heard something. You both turned around.

 

Clem's eyes widened.

 

Rebecca was a walker.

 

Clementine shoots Rebecca in the head.

 

“No!” Luke said

 

Gunshots go off.

 

\--------------------------------------------------------

 

You slowly opened your eyes, you were laying on the ground. You could only hear your breathing and heart beat.

 

You look around, everyone was shooting at each other.

 

You see Arvo trying to help a woman, his sister. Mike gets shot in the shoulder too.

 

“Shit, I'm hit!” Mike said

 

“Mike, get over here!” Bonnie said

 

You also see Luke shooting from behind the wall and Kenny is behind a tree.

 

“Fuck you! You started this shit!” Kenny said

 

You look to your side and see Clementine on the ground, she looks alright.

 

Clementine's eyes are wide and you see her start to crawl to the baby.

 

Clementine grabs the baby and starts to run. She was behind the wall now.

 

You signed in relief but then, you see that Kenny was trying to get closer to the other guy so, he could shoot him.

 

But, the guy on the ground aims his gun at Kenny.

 

Your eyes went wide as you got up and ran towards Kenny.

 

You pushed him out of the way.

 

But, you got shot in the chest.

 

Kenny's eyes widened as you fell to the ground.

 

“(y/n)!” he said

 

Kenny grabs you and goes behind the tree again.

 

He holds you close to him.

 

He touches your (h/c) hair.

 

“(y/n), you're okay. Everything's going to be okay.” Kenny said to you. 

 

You smiled at him and put your hand on his face.

 

You pulled him down and kissed him.

 

You can heard gunshots around you.

 

You were bleeding a lot, the snow around you was now a crimson red.

 

“I love you…” you said to him.

 

Kenny looked into your (e/c) eyes and held you closer to him.

 

“(y/n)...” he said

 

“Kenny…” you said

 

You smiled more and then, closed your eyes.

 

“No! (y/n)!” you heard Kenny say.

 

Then, everything went to black. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, this was longer than I thought xD 
> 
> I hope you all enjoyed this :)


	11. Gabe x Reader

Javier and his family found you on the road. You were glad that they decided to take you with them.

 

You became good friends with Gabe and had a little crush on him too.

 

You liked his eyes and that beanie he wears. You liked his smile and laugh, even his personality. You liked him a lot. 

 

Javier and Clementine were at the junkyard. 

 

You, Gabe, and Kate were at Prescott.

 

Kate was badly hurt, shot in the stomach. Eleanor was treating and taking care of her.

 

Gabe ran off somewhere.

 

You were looking and walking around.

 

You smiled at Conrad and then, walk out of the gate. 

 

You see Gabe stabbing a dead walker.

 

You get a worried look on your face as you walk over to him.

 

You put a hand on his shoulder.

 

“Gabe?” you said 

 

He stops stabbing the walker and looks at you.

 

“(y/n)...” Gabe said 

 

Gabe had a sad look on his face.

 

“We have to go back! I want to bury Mariana.” he said 

 

“I'm sure that Javi and Clementine are burying her.” you said 

 

Gabe nods his head and gets up.

 

You moved your (h/c) hair out of your face as you look at him.

 

You smiled at him and he smiles back a little bit.

 

He looks at your (e/c) eyes as you blushed.

 

You smiled more as you hug him. Gabe wraps his arms around you.

 

You guys stopped hugging.

 

“Thanks, (y/n)...I needed that…” he said 

 

You nod your head. 

 

Then, you see lights and hear cars coming.

 

You looked up and see Tripp.

 

“Get inside!” Tripp said 

 

You grab Gabe's arm and run inside with him.

 


	12. Gabe x Reader #2

You were getting jealous of Clementine always being around Gabe. You liked Gabe but, didn't know how to tell him.

 

Then, you're worse fears happened.

 

You saw dead walkers and David was dead.

 

“No, David…” Javier said with a sad voice.

 

You looked down with a sad look on your face.

 

You and Javier were walking around as Clementine killed a walker.

 

You and Javier found Gabe. 

 

Your eyes widened when you saw him.

 

He was leaning his back against something and blood was everywhere on him.

 

“Gabe!” You said 

 

You and Javier got closer to him, you guys kneeled in front of him.

 

“Oh, please, no.” Javier said 

 

“I...I…” he said 

 

Gabe was bitten.

 

“No!” Javi said 

 

“No…” You said in a sad voice.

 

“I...I tried to stop him, Javi. That's why we crashed.” Gabe said 

 

“Damnit, David!” Javier said 

 

“He fought for me, Javi. Until they…but, I couldn't...they're were so many...I fucked up...after everything you taught me...it really hurts! Really bad!” 

 

Tears started to come out of your (e/c) eyes.

 

Your (h/c) hair in your face.

 

“You didn't fuck anything up, buddy. You fought as hard as you could. I'm proud of you.” Javier said to Gabe.

 

“I tried. I really did.” Gabe said 

 

“I know.” 

 

“Javi’s right, Gabe. It's okay.” You said to him.

 

“No! Gabe!?” Clementine said 

 

Clementine ran over to them and kneels in front of Gabe too. 

 

“No!” she said in a low voice.

 

Gabe gives her his cards and she hugs him.

 

“Bye, Gabe.” Clem said 

 

“Bye, Clem.” he said “Thanks.” 

 

“Of course, you dork.” 

 

They stopped hugging.

 

“Gabe…” You said 

 

He looks at you “(y/n)...” 

 

You gently grab his face.

 

“I always thought...I'd be alone...then, I met you.” you said to him.

 

He smiles at you and you smiled back. 

 

You kissed him and then, gently pull away.

 

“Goodbye, Gabe.” you said 

 

“Bye, (y/n).” he said 

 

You let go of his face and took out your gun. 

 

You aimed it at him.

 

His eyes closed. 

 

More tears came out of your eyes as you were crying.

 

You pulled the trigger. 

 


	13. Arvo x Reader #2

You were sitting by Clementine, you and her were getting warm by the fire.

 

You were smiling until you heard Arvo crying.

 

You moved your (h/c) hair out of your face as you turn your head and look at Arvo.

 

He is crying and in the cold, he is probably freezing.

 

You get a sad look on your face. Then, you grab your backpack and take out a blanket.

 

You get up and walked over to Arvo.

 

You sit in front of him and see the sad look on his face.

 

“Um...hello?” you said

 

He looks up at you. “Your name's (y/n), right?” 

 

You nod your head.

 

You put your hand on his cheek, gently.

 

He's very cold…

 

You put the blanket around Arvo.

 

“T-thank you.” Arvo said

 

You smile and after that, walk back towards Clementine.

 

\--------------------------------------------------------

 

_ -The Next Day - _

 

You opened your eyes and noticed that you were the first awake.

 

You got up and start looking around.

 

You smiled when you saw Clem still asleep.

 

You turned and see Arvo.

 

You walk over to him. Arvo was awake so, you decided to talk to him. 

 

You kneeled down in front of Arvo.

 

“Are you okay?” you asked in a worried voice.

 

“Please...just…” he said in a sad voice.

 

You get a sad look on your face again.

 

Arvo starts to cry a little bit.

 

“I know it's hurts…I know how it feels…”

 

Arvo looks down and cries more.

 

“It's okay…” you said

 

_ -A few minutes later - _

 

You were sitting on the ground.

 

You felt bad for Arvo, he didn't deserve to be tied up or treated this way.

 

Everyone else wakes up and starts grabbing everything.

 

After everyone was ready, they headed out again.

 

\--------------------------------------------------------

 

_ -A few hours later - _

 

You open your eyes.

 

You were near Clementine and you noticed that it was dark out.

 

Everyone was asleep except you. 

 

You see that Arvo is awake.

 

You get up and walked over to him.

 

“(y/n)…?” he said

 

“Yeah, it's me.” you said

 

He smiled a little bit at you.

 

You smile back at him.

 

“They’re going to leave me here.” Arvo said

 

“W-what?” you said

 

“We leave...just us two…” he said

 

You look down, thinking.

 

Then, you looked at Clem.

 

You didn't want to leave Clem but, you didn't want Arvo to be left to die.

 

“Okay...I'II be right back…” you said

 

His eyes lit up, he looked happy.

 

Arvo nods his head.

 

You got up and walk somewhere else.

 

\--------------------------------------------------------

 

You put some supplies in your backpack. You also grabbed a pocket knife.

 

You walked back over to Arvo and cuts the ropes.

 

After his hands are free, you grab him so that he doesn't fall to the ground.

 

You put the pocket knife away.

 

Arvo hugs you as he wraps his arms around you.

 

He stops hugging you.

 

You both get up, you give him a gun that you found.

 

You walk over to Clem and put a note down by her.

 

It's a note you wrote for Clem, it says to not worry and that you will never forget her. That hopefully you two will see each other again someday.

 

You look at a sleeping Clem for a few seconds then, looked away.

 

You walked over to Arvo again.

 

You and him leave quietly and started walking.

 

\--------------------------------------------------------

 

You two had been walking for awhile.

 

It was daylight now.

 

All of a sudden, Arvo turned around and kissed you on the head.

 

You blushed a little bit.

 

Arvo started walking again.

 

He stopped for a second and turned around again.

 

He runs up to you and kisses you on the lips. He pulls away as he looked into your (e/c) eyes for a few seconds.

 

Then, he turns and walks up ahead.

 

You smiled to yourself. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I ran out of ideas so, I decided to write something I written before (so if it seems similar to something you've read before, you know why xD). It's a re-write of the Arvo x Sarah one but, it's you instead of Sarah in this.


	14. Carver x Reader

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ha, you thought! xD I actually hate Carver very much with a deep passion. I was just reading a Twdg x Reader book. The recent part of that book with Carver made me sick. I ain't bashing on their writing, trust me, I'm the last person to do that. 
> 
> I'm gonna write one of my own to make me feel better. And believe this, it's gonna be far from loving. 
> 
> A few things before I start this. You and him are enemies in this, which you should be and hate him. I can't imagine anyone actually liking him but, if you do then, again, I won't bash or hate you for it (xD). One, like always, I try to make the reader gender neutral so, you can be a girl or a guy in this. Two, the reader is gonna be crazy/you act slightly emotionless & dark in this. Three, lastly, this is actually what I would do but, I decided to make this into a reader one-shot instead.
> 
> Anyway, I hope you enjoy this as much as I liked writing it.
> 
> P.s. - This is also gonna be a very dark part.

You were staring at the sky. It was sundown and lately you notice that it's been raining. You liked it. You fixed your (h/c) hair out of your face. 

Carver had called you up to his office. Bonnie told you this.

You walked up the stairs. You saw Rebecca walking down, near you. She was crying. You were worried about her. You'd talk to her later.

You finally got to the door, walking slowly because you didn't really care. You opened the door and walk into the office.

“(y/n).” Carver said

Carver tells you to sit down which you do so that he doesn't say anything else.

Then, he kept talking. You hated him and his voice. You really hate this evil, sick bastard. There was nothing good about him.

You had a darkness too. But, yours was different.

This guy had the nerve to even say that you two were alike, similar.

This statement made you very angry. You already have a deep hatred for him.

Tho it never showed on your face since you're usually emotionless. Sometimes you did show an emotion.

You looked at him, glared as your (e/c) eyes narrowed.

He only gave a grin.

He grabs your wrist, pulling you up. He tries to kiss you.

You pull away, no emotion on your face again.

He pushed you down onto the desk. Still nothing. This was making him mad, that he wasn't getting any response from you.

He was leaning over you, near your neck. You were staring at the ceiling. But, if he was thinking that he was going to get his way, he had another thing coming.

You grabbed his arms, trapping him. You bit down on the right side of his neck. It was bleeding badly now as you ripped into there. He hissed and groaned in pain, glaring back at you.

You pull away, licking some of his blood from your lips then, wiping the rest of it off your mouth.

You were acting like a natural-born killer.

He should've known better than to mess with you.

You finally showed another emotion to him, to this 'cold, heartless asshole’ of a man.

He looks at you, although he doesn't have a grin anymore. His face turns white, looking at your face.

You stared back at him with dark eyes. You have a twisted smile too.

You grab his neck with your hands wrapped around there, starting to strangle him.

You slightly smirked, grabbing a knife from your pocket. Still held onto him with one hand.

You moved and slit his throat with the sharp end of your knife, so that he couldn't call out for help. Some of the blood falls onto you.

You kicked him away, in the stomach (or crotch, your choice xD).

He fell onto his knees, holding onto his bloody throat. His blood ran cold, with fear in his stare.

You laughed insanely. You weren't only emotionless, you're fearless.

You cut and stabbed both of his eyes. He is unable to scream.

Lastly, you slit him open, cutting out his heart. You dropped it by him. He was now laying on the ground.

You stared at his dead corpse with a darkened look, mixed with a grin of your own.

Everything was silence in that room. Also, there was blood, everywhere. On him, on you. On your knife, dripping down. The ground was blood soaked too.

You did love crimson red, after all.

You cleaned some of yourself and your knife, putting it away after.

You walked out and leave, letting him turn. The door was also locked.

You left somewhere else, walking in the quiet.

You noticed that it was night, dark out now. You smiled, humming as you head back to the others. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all loved this part. Leave your thoughts, I'd love to read them xDD
> 
> Bye for now :)


	15. Louis x Reader

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is partly gonna be Clementine's story, tho it's you in this, instead of her. 
> 
> I decided to write this one-shot. I loved writing it ♡ 
> 
> Remember, in all these one-shots, you're gender neutral so, you can be a guy or a girl in this.

You have (h/c) hair with (e/c) eyes and (s/c) skin.

 

You'd do anything to keep yourself alive, to survive.

 

You were looking for food, there was a house that looked alright. But, an explosion happened and you ended up in a car crash. You felt someone pick you up into their arms until finally your vision darkened, everything went black as you closed your eyes.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

 

You had woken up in an old school. You looked around as you walked. Eventually, you met the leader of this place and the group, Marlon. You talk to him a little bit, not really liking him much. You leave, to look everywhere again.

 

You liked to be observant.

 

You heard something, a piano being played. You're right when you walk into a room.

 

There's a piano and a guy is playing it.

 

He looked at you. “Oh, hey there.”

 

You gave a smile to him, it was small but, it was there. “..hey.” you said back to him.

 

He seem to like that. “Name’s Louis.”

 

“I’m (y/n).”

 

“Well, nice to meet you.”

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

 

You couldn't help smiling around him.

 

Both of you talked, you started getting to know Louis.

 

You were starting to love his smile, it was so warm. He's nice, which you liked.

 

The happy moment was short lived tho as Marlon walks in, saying he needs help to kill the walkers outside.

 

You agreed as you saw Louis getting up, noticing that he was going out too.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

 

The walkers were soon fully dead. You were talking to the others then, eating the food out of a bowl that was given to you. It was the first warm meal that you've had in days, probably weeks.

 

Now you were playing a card game with Louis, Violet, and Marlon. They were asking you questions, you didn't mind.

 

You were enjoying it. You loved the cold and slightly dark night.

 

Until they tried to ask about your past. You stayed quiet, silently looking down at the ground. 

 

Just silence there now.

 

You couldn't take it. You didn't want to leave Louis but, you needed to be alone, just tonight at least.

 

You slowly get up.

 

“(y/n)..” Louis said, sadness in his voice. You knew that he didn't mean anything by that question.

 

_“Have you had to kill someone you loved?”_

 

You know he feels bad, just by looking in his eyes and the way his voice is sad now.

 

You would talk to him, not this second tho. Later will be better.

 

“Night.” you said to them, especially Louis.

 

“Goodnight.” you heard him say that.

 

You walked away after that.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

 

_A day, hours later -_

 

It was night again. You have just saw Marlon kill Brody. You were struck in the basement when Marlon locked you in there with a dead Brody. She turned and you had to walk around in the dark with a barely working flashlight. You tried to get out when Brody, now a walker, grabbed your leg. You had no choice as you killed the walker, beating it in the skull with the flashlight.

 

After that, you get out of there. You heard Marlon arguing with the others. You hear him accusing you of something he did.

 

You got a glare, throwing that flashlight down and walking over to them.

 

You tried to convince them that truthfully Marlon murdered Brody to keep her from telling them what really happened.

 

It was very dark and raining out there now.

 

You gave a glance to Louis.

 

Marlon aimed a gun at you.

 

Your stare was on Louis again.

 

“Louis, don't let him do this.” you said to him.

 

Louis looked down for a second. There's a conflicted look on him.

 

“Oh, no. I am not involved.”

 

“What?”

 

Louis stares at you. “I like you, (y/n). But, I… Not me. I'm sorry.”

 

“You'd let him shoot me? Really? Just so you don't have to get involved? I thought you were more than that.” you said, your gaze piercing into him.

 

“Shit.” Then, Louis turned and looks at him, his friend. “Marlon, come on man. Drop the gun.”

 

“Louis! She. Killed. Brody! We can't let her walk away!” Marlon yelled

 

“(y/n), I… I gotta trust Marlon.”

 

“Brody trusted him too. And now, she's dead. He killed her!” you said 

 

Marlon yells again. “Take that back!”

 

You just looked at him. Marlon had a look, sad mixed with conflicted as he was about to drop the gun. Then, he aims it back at you with an angry look again.

 

You were about to just close your eyes and take the bullet since Marlon was going to shoot you.

 

But, you saw Louis get in front of you. Like he would take that bullet for you. Marlon would have to get through him to get to you. It looks like Louis wants to protect you after all.

 

“You don't know what you're doing, man.” Marlon said to him.

 

“Come on, dude, just drop the gun. This is how adults do things. Not us.”

 

After some more convincing, Marlon finally dropped it.

 

But, someone else grabs it and shot him in the head. You noticed the blood as your eyes widened. You saw Marlon’s dead body fall to the ground. 

 

You were just about to say that he could fix this and stay here..

 

You felt a bit saddened. Not for Marlon. But, for Louis.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

 

_An hour later -_

 

You were sitting on the end of your bed now. 

 

Louis walked in your room as he closes the door behind himself.

 

You noticed him as he sat down, next to you.

 

He was slightly staring, being a bit in his thoughts.

 

You stared at him.

 

“I love your eyes. They're beautiful.” Louis said to lighten the mood.

 

You laughed softly at that, in a kind-hearted way. “Stop flirting.” you said with sarcasm. Tho you smiled.

 

Louis also smiles until it faded, remembering what happened. He had a sad look.

 

You felt bad for him. “Why me?” you asked, not really understanding or knowing why would Louis risk his life and stand up to Marlon in that last second. “I mean..I know that I talked to you when Marlon had a gun at me…”

 

“(y/n).” Louis said, quietly, for a second.

 

You looked at him again. “Thank you for what you did, protecting me.”

 

Louis had a smile at that. “No problem. I'd do it again, in a heartbeat, for you.”

 

You were starting to smile again now. “Really?”

 

“Yeah.” Louis’ voice being kind and warm like always.

 

He thought for a minute then, he talked again.

 

“Marlon is..was my best friend. We were close. But, I couldn't let that happen to you.” Louis said, honestly, as he stares into your eyes. “I care about you. You mean a lot to me..”

 

You had a smile. “I also care for you. I feel the same. Louis..”

 

You got closer to him. You slowly wrapped your arms around Louis, hugging him.

 

He smiled, also wrapping his arms around you.

 

You liked his warmth. The feeling was lovely.

 

You weren't sure about your feelings yet so, a hug will do for now. You'd kiss him some other time. With a reason, a nice and loving one, just like him. 

 

You held him close, closing your eyes with another smile. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm starting to ship Clem with Louis. I like them together. Sorry, Gabe. I liked Gabentine, that ship is nice but, we don't know what happened to Gabe (if he's alive in your ending of season three), it hasn't exactly been mentioned. For now (that's just a statement. I'II still love it, no matter what probably happens), I'm really liking Louis x Clementine.
> 
> Clem will always be my favorite character, tho I love Louis :) also Violet as well. 
> 
> Anyway, I hope you all enjoyed reading this one ♡


End file.
